One Night In Esthar
by LaylaEvercrest
Summary: Waking up from a one night stand with no memory on how you got there is bad enough, but what happens when that mistake turns out to be your new boss? AU-RH&SL (Various Cameos) Think Sex and the City meets Grey Anatomy meets Devil Wears Prada.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own FF8**_

_**Beta:LylyRin**_

* * *

_**ooo000ooo**_

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Walk of Shame**_

* * *

_**ooo0000ooo**_

* * *

It might have been the suppleness of the white bed that had kept her sleep deprived body in its unconscious state for so long despite the crippling migraine and grating sound of an alarm clock going off next to her. Unfortunately for Rinoa, once her mind registered the blaring sound and subsequent mind-altering pain it was next to impossible not to float up from the darkness that had once been her only saving grace.

Her facial muscles twinge at the pain ravaging incoherent morning thoughts and gut simultaneously, as she realized her arm underneath her body had gone completely numb.

Her first mistake was opening her eyes.

Grimacing at the searing light that sliced her mind into two the moment they opened, she shifted slightly in order to look at her alarm clock which was her second mistake. With the number seven follow by the letters A.M. cursing at her in bright bold letters, she felt the first wave of dizziness and nausea roll over her as she tried to hit the snooze button. Only the problem was that her graceful fingers found plastic instead of the snooze button. The button had apparently gone missing since the last time she checked. Confusion swirled around her hazy brain for a moment and only deepened as she finally recalled that she had not yet bought a new alarm clock since moving to Esthar.

Her slow mind had only a millisecond to process the conundrum when the numb arm from underneath her suddenly twitched and then groped her bare breast, giving it a firm squeeze.

That sensation was the catalyst that sparked her full awareness from the dream like state she had been in and then all to quickly did reality it her. The first thing she realized was the bed she slept on was much finer than the ninety-nine Gil closeout mattress she had bought the other day, followed by the fact that she would _never_ in her life _ever_ set an alarm for seven in the morning, nor had she ever had such toned masculine arm that continued to fondle her against her will.

"Hey," spoke a deep sleep altered voice from beside her.

What happened next was something out of a bad movie, except this movie just so happened to be her real life playing out in horrifying slow motion. A frightening scream left her chest as her body instinctively pulled away from the unknown touch. Rolling right off the bed it forced her body to become a victim of gravity as she pulled the covers down with her.

Her next sight was of cathedral white ceilings in a bedroom she did not recognize. That was until a face appeared over the side to look down at her unimpressed with the slightest hint of embarrassment for her.

"Uh- Are you okay?" asked the mysterious man who was most likely inquiring to the many definitions of what it meant to be ok. Physically, Mentally…. None of those she could truthfully answer 'yes' to at that current moment, as a pair of perfect stone cold blue eyes separated by a fading scar petrified her in keeping her position in the tumble of blankets.

The man she was staring at was beautiful. Wait! One wasn't supposed to call a man beautiful. Handsome….? Yes. Sexy…? Absolutely. While he was definitely all of those things, none of those words did him enough justice. Especially when he tightened his jaw in thought like he was doing right now.

His menacing stare released its hold on her as his sculpted arm reached over to the blaring alarm clock in order to cease its angry complaint. His disheveled hair was a wild chestnut brown that was neither too long to be called disorderly and yet not short enough to be proper.

_For the love of Hyne_, Rinoa chastised herself realizing what her mind was trying to sum up miserably on its own. It was perfect 'drag your fingers through them' sex hair and with that thought freshly in her mind, she realized why that thought was so resounding. She only needed to peer underneath the covers for a second to realize she might have had something to do with that freshly sexed look he was sporting. Her stomach flipped in on itself as the god suddenly disappeared from her view.

Rinoa Heartilly, at the age of twenty-two, on the first night of moving to Esthar... just had her first one nightstand.

Shame wouldn't even cover the range of emotions that sunk into her as she scurried around the floor trying to find the few loose articles of clothing so she could dash into bathroom as the man had his back to her.

Slamming the door shut, her hand trembled as she turned on the light switch to illuminate what simply had to be the biggest bathroom she had ever seen in her entire life. Her eyes trailed along the white modern clean line marble top of the vanity to see her cellphone plugged in its charger.

A knock on the door from behind her made her jump, "Hey Rinoa, are you okay?"

Her eyes widened at the sound of her name coming from his sexy graveled morning voice. It was enough to nearly leave her speechless.

"Rinoa?" The voice called more alarmed this time by the silence from her end.

"Uh, just a second." Her voice called out as her hand quickly turned on the faucet to cover for her as she tried to stop herself from panicking.

Her horrible plan seemed to work as there was a moment of silence from the other side of the door, "I'm going to fix some breakfast. You want something?"

"Uh-huh," she answered as she pulled the cellphone from the wall and marched across the bathroom, furiously dialing. The phone rang repeatedly on the other end before clicking over to voicemail.

Her friend's voice suddenly sprang forth in a recorded reply, "Leave a message after the beep."

Once the tone finished, Rinoa started to lose her cool, "Quistis for the love of Hyne! Pick up the phone! I think I'm in serious trouble... I mean serious as in more serious than ever before and you have to help me get out-"

There was a sudden shuffle of sounds from the other end before a groggy monotone female voice answered, "Rinoa?"

"Hyne, Quistis! I don't know what to do! I'm in some weird man's apartment! I don't remember how I got here or anything for that matter! And I think… No… I mean I _know_ stuff happened last night-"

"Wait… wait what?" Rinoa's roommate stuttered over the phone trying to make sense of her words, "Where are you?"

"I told you I don't know! The last thing I remember was dinner with you and after that it's blank!"

"Oh shit." The heaviness of the situation was finally starting to dawn on her roommate. "Y-you said you had some errands to run before your first day of work so I took a cab back to the apartment."

"I don't remember any of that!" Rinoa cried feeling the tears of panic burn her eyes. "I'm so ashamed right now! How could let something like this happen?!"

Alarm shot through Quistis who normally always could be rely on for having a calm and collected demeanor, "You don't think that man drugged you, do you?!"

All of a sudden, Rinoa found herself laughing which was unnerving to both of them, "I don't know. Does a date rapper offer to make you breakfast in the morning?"

"That's not funny," irritated Quistis snapped back.

"I'm serious, " however the nervous laughter seemed to suggest otherwise. "He's making me breakfast right now while talking to you. Quistis he knows my name and I found my cellphone charger plugged into the sink by the bathroom."

"So?"

"So! That's what I do! It's a part of my nighttime routine. If he drugged me, would I be conscious enough to plug in and charge my cellphone?"

Silence over the phone was enough of an answer for the tears to come for Rinoa, "Oh Hyne, I totally had a one night stand!"

"Ok... Ok, so what if you did? Are woman not allowed to enjoy themselves like a man?" Quistis defended.

Rinoa ran her hand threw her loose black hair, "I can't debate gender equality right now. What do I do?"

"What do you mean what do you do? Get dressed and get the hell out of there!" Quistis responded, her voice sounding like a sledgehammer to Rinoa's brain.

Rinoa leaned against the wall in despair, "Shit, I told him I would have breakfast."

She could hear an exasperated sigh on the other end of the phone, "It doesn't matter what you told him. Just get whatever clothes you can on and get out of there. You hear me?"

"But... I don't even know where I am," Rinoa reminded her in a furious whisper before looking over to a site that made her sick. "Oh Hyne…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Quistis, his bathroom is larger than our apartment."

"That really isn't that hard to believe, Rinoa." Quistis mocked, after all, they shared what really should have been a one-bedroom apartment for a Moogle.

"I mean… He has a tub the size of both of our beds combined..." Rinoa muttered, failing dismally at clarifying the situation.

Quistis paused for a moment as she tried to piece the importance of it all together, "Rinoa, seriously? That really doesn't matter right now-"

"There's still water in it…" Rinoa stammered on, " The bubbles are mostly gone but there's an empty bottle of champagne and two glasses- I think I'm going to get sick,"

"Focus!" Quistis demanded, "None of that is important right now. Get out and get out now! Once you're outside his apartment call me for directions, okay?"

Rinoa couldn't say anything as she looked at the abandoned site of where undoubtedly most of the disastrous events had taken place.

Quistis called out, "Rinoa?"

"Get out. Call back," Rinoa whispered, repeating it to herself as she hung up the phone.

Her body started to act on auto polite without her having to think any further. Most likely it was a fight or flight defense kicking in but all she could do was think of what Quistis said as her mind repeated it over and over as a mantra.

Get dressed… Get out…

She pulled her black pencil skirt of her hips and searched her dark crimson silk blouse for her bra but came up empty. Panic quickly entered the scene once more when there was no other alternative than searching the bedroom for her missing items.

Unwilling to go out there exposed, she slipped the silk shirt over herself and furiously buttoned it with little regard to which button belonged to which hole. Once covered enough, she turned the water off and unlocked the door waiting to hear any sounds of life before opening the door.

Nothing had changed since her rushed departure. Stepping over the feather comforter, she could finally gather a better understanding of the man she woke up with.. It was safe to say that pretty much lived a completely different life than what she was used too. Everything around her was nicer than anything she could ever afford on her salary.

The room was sterile of color except for the dark exotic wood on the king sized bed and dresser that sat on the far side of the room underneath the largest television panel she had ever seen. The soft window treatment's kept the morning sun like a glow that dusted the room in its calmness. In a strange way Rinoa almost thought it made it seem larger but after stepping around the bed while she looked for her unmentionables, she noticed it was the lack of anything personable that made the place seem endless.

After a few minutes of searching without any luck, she knew she had to just call it a loss and leave without them.

The first few steps out into the hallways were nerve wrecking. There was no way to possibly know what to expect from this man. Did he live alone? Where was he? Did he have any pets that might maul his potential prisoner from leaving their confines? Her endless internal conversation sent chills down her spine as she made her way through. Thankfully, given the fact that everything in this apartment was some sort of off white or beige, it would seem safe to assume that this mystery man was not a dog person. As for the living alone question, it was too soon to say.

The place was large enough to house three small families, yet there were no pictures or decoration around to even hint that this apartment/mini mansion was being occupied. In fact, until she reached the end of the long corridor, there were no sounds of life at all. It was when she saw the apartment door across the open floor living room that she heard his voice call from across the way.

"Do you want some coffee?"

Rinoa twisted to see that off to her left was the gourmet kitchen. Built in stainless steel, it didn't take a genius to figure out that it was rarely used as the naked statue of near perfection dug through the cabinets completely unaware the affect his lack of wardrobe choice had on her. That was until he managed to turn around.

There was no way she could pretend she wasn't having trouble looking away from his body. He was naturally lean, but in no way did that mean he wasn't built. No. In fact it was completely the other way around. She turned into a bumbling idiot when her eyes raked down his front from his rippling stomach muscles, to the most delicious Apollo's belt that carved a deep V down his front until it disappeared into a yet more impressive sight.

Her eyes settled on _it_ and _it_ seemed not to mind the scrutinizing it was receiving.

How could she have possibly forgotten _that_?

Like a cold splash of water to the face, her mind reminded her where she was when her focus final made its way back to his face. She forced herself to look away in complete embarrassment but the damage of her little trip was done. What the hell was happening to her? Was there something in this country's air that was reducing her mind into an insatiable male teenager? Or was this just the effect of _him_?

Him? Hyne… she didn't even have a name for him but he certainly knew hers and didn't mind reminding her.

A blink and you will miss it smile crossed his face, "Is everything ok, Rinoa?"

Snapping out of her stupor, Rinoa returned her gaze to his face, and just his facet this time. However, when meeting the intensity of his blue eyes there was no way to mask the heat gathering in her cheeks. He looked amused by it and truthfully she was just rather grateful he couldn't see the other area where heat was pooling.

"Coffee," she mumbled like a zombie looking at its next victim. She mentally slapped herself when she realized that the smirk on his face meant he understood her words as agreeing to a cup.

He turned around to grind some of the coffee beans he had pulled out, "I was supposed to be at work an hour ago but the least I can do for you is to fix you something to eat before I go. Don't feel like you need to rush on my account, though..."

With his back turned, Rinoa took the opportunity to head towards the door to make her escape. It was shameful and embarrassing to be leaving under these circumstances; after all, he was being more than gentleman-like giving the situation. Yet there was no way she could save face in this situation.

Walking into the entry she saw her black clutch thrown into the corner by her black heels. Diving to pick it them up, she could still hear his voice talking from the kitchen as if she were still there and a pain of guilt once more made her hesitated.

Get dress… Get out…. She could practically hear Quistis chastising her hesitation.

Slowly agreeing to the common sense, Rinoa twisted the old fashion knobbed doors to make her escape before her absence would be discovered.

Once in the hallway, she ran up to the elevator and rapidly started mashing buttons as she looked over her shoulder, "Please…Please oh please open."

She heard an electronic ring alerting her to its arrival but it wasn't until the spotless steel door closed that she fell back in a heap on the glass elevator wall in relief. The worse had to be over… Hopefully.

Watching as the numbers on the screen started to fall down from 65th floor, Rinoa looked at the floor buttons that seemed to stop at 60. Confused, she wondered where the buttons from floor 61 through 65 were until it hit her like a ten-ton brick.

Not only was that a penthouse, it was a mega-penthouse! She couldn't even remove her jaw off the floor. The mystery man was handsome enough to be a model or a movie star but to own four floors? No. He had to be someone bigger than that.

Well it was Esthar, she reminded herself quickly. Unlike Deling, Esthar was pretty much a second home to anyone that was someone. So literally, it could be anyone in the world that she just woke up with.

Rinoa shook her head at the thought. Oddly enough that gave her some peace on the situation. She would likely be just another notch in his bedpost that would be forgotten by the next woman that walked by. She was _more_than just fine with that.

When the door opened, Rinoa had smoothed out her clothing and slipped on her heels and attempted to walk past the doorman with her head held high, despite the smirk on his all-knowing face. Pulling her phone out she quickly melted into the sea of morning commuters as she selected to redialed Quistis's number.

"So how did it go?" Quisits asked as if asking for an ending to a movie rather than the most embarrassing moment of her life.

Rinoa looked around for clues to where she was "By far the worst thing I've ever done. He was standing there in his kitchen, naked, cooking breakfast for me and I just ran out of there like he was a serial killer!"

"That bad huh?" Quistis sighed, "Please tell me that he wasn't forty, married, and full of back hair."

"NO." Rinoa said recalling it, "Not at all. That's what kind of makes it worse. He was _gorgeous_- I mean as in 'you could bounce quarters off his abs' gorgeous and I treated him like the biggest mistake in the world."

Her mind went back to him standing in the kitchen brew coffee. Something about his casual demeanor towards her was off, but she couldn't place why that kept bothering her, "Now that I'm thinking rationally, I'm thinking I'm the one at fault here. He knew my name like he remembered everything. I'm the one who doesn't even know his name…"

"I wouldn't worry about that too much Rinoa. He got something out of you so of course he's being nice. Had you stayed around longer he would have fed you a line about needing to go to work or something. So where are you?"

She frowned. He did already use that line on her. Of course she didn't think anything of it at the time.

Rinoa finally found a crosswalk that had a street name she could pronounce, "I'm on Lorie and 80th. Any idea where that is?"

There was a significant pause that sent instant dread through Rinoa, "Damn who did you go home with? That is the most exclusive neighborhood in all of Esthar!"

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "I told you, I don't know who it was and I prefer to forget it. So where am I? Please tell me I'm within walking distance because I'm wearing my sex kitten shoes not flats."

"I bet you are," Quistis mocked before growing more serious. "You are too far north to take the subway. There would be no way to make it here and back in time. Oh! I think you could rent a car though."

"Seriously?" Rinoa hit her head with her hand making the men in business suits next to her stare at her. "That's exactly what I need to waste my last bit of funds on."

"I don't see that you have got much choice. Find an ATM and get that Gil out."

"Fine," Rinoa conceded pulling off to a bank of Esthar to swipe her card through the machine

"Of all the people to have a one night stand Rinoa… I would never have guessed it would be you. Was the sex good at lest?"

"I don't even remember that," Rinoa said hearing her call waiting beep.

"Damn, that's rough. If the guy is that gorgeous I would want to at lest remember that."

"Hey hold on a second Qusitis. Someone is calling me," Rinoa flipped her phone to see an unknown number calling her. Pressing the talk button she raised the phone to her ear as she put in her pin number.

"Hello?" She inquired less than friendly.

"Hey… Listen, I'm worried with how you left this morning. Did I do or say something to upset you?"

It took Rinoa a second to place the sexy voice but when she did she nearly dropped the phone as she hung up on him and quickly switched back to Quistis.

"It was him!" Rinoa screamed in the phone as she typed in to retrieve a hundred gill. "Hyne, he even has my number Quistis!"

"Seriously? You gave him your number, Rinoa?"

"Not that I remember but obviously I did while I was out of my freaking mind!" Rinoa winced as the ATM machine shut down on her while spitting out a receipt stating insufficient funds.

Rinoa looked at the two words on the slip in dismay, "What? It says I don't have any money…"

"What?" Quistis voice came from over the phone.

"It says I have insufficient funds." Rinoa repeated reading the fine print, "I just checked my balance yesterday. I had twelve hundred Gil in my account..."

Quistis busted into laughter, "What did you do? Hire a prostitute?"

"I've got to call you back," Rinoa grumbled throwing her phone into her clutch.

Walking through her bank's doors, she waited in line for the most official looking bank teller she could spot. By the time it was her turn, she had done a good job of working herself up that she slammed her ATM card down on the counter in front of him.

"My account says there is nothing in it but I just checked it yesterday and there was a balance of twelve hundred Gil."

The older man had to have been around Rinoa's father's age. He had it all with his greying receding hair and rimless glasses that took notice of her bra-less chest under her silk shirt. Immediately she crossed her arms while the man passed immediate judgment.

"Did you spend it, perhaps?" He asked a politely as one could while mocking the other.

Rinoa leaned in, "No, I did not spend twelve hundred Gil! Are you crazy?! This has to be a mistake."

With one brow raised, the man reached out for Rinoa's card and ID before slowly looking her account up.

"If you could hurry, " Rinoa said noticing the many stares she was garnering, "I'm running late for work."

Once more the man gave her a strange look as if he didn't believe her, "Ah, yes, Miss Heartilly. I see that you had used your card last night for a restaurant called Simply Green last night for 36 Gil."

"Yes!" Rinoa exclaimed before dropping her voice to a more reasonable tone, "That's right, I did. That's totally legitimate."

"Then it appears that you came into this bank and made a Gil withdrawal for 1160 Gil."

Rinoa jaw dropped, "For what?"

"I couldn't say miss but since you have dipped below our minimum, there was a fee of 25 Gil assessed to your account," the man smirk grew as he looked back to her.

Wincing Rinoa looked down, "So you're saying-"

"So I am saying that as it stands now, your balance is negative twenty one Gil," the man responded with a false smile that spoke how he was rather enjoying all of this, "Would you like to make a deposit at this time?"

Rinoa glared at him and simply reached for her cards before turning to leave with her cell phone in hand. Hitting the call back on her phone, Rinoa could feel the tears rushing up as she wandered the streets.

Once her friend picked up there was no way she could keep a brave face up, "You're not going to believe this. I have no money- no it's worse than that! Not only do I not have a single Gil in my account, but now I'm in the hole twenty-one Gil thanks to last night. So forget being able to afford a car to drive me home so I don't have to do the walk of shame into work, but I can't even afford to buy myself a bra to mask the fact that I just slept with some random guy off the street. What do I do now? Just go at work and hope no one notices?"

Rinoa bit her lip as she wiped away the tears that were slowly rolling down her cheek. Today was supposed to be one of the biggest days of her life. She fought tooth and nail for this job with Mr. Lorie at one of the world's largest news conglomerates. Her future seemed so bright just a few hours ago, but now with this start, a small part of her wondered if this was some kind of sign. It took her a second to realize the lack of response from Quistis.

"Well, say something to me here! I'm having an emotional breakdown on the streets of Esthar and you're acting like a stone wall!" She cried wiping away more tears.

"I can send my driver for you. He can get you anything you may need and drop you off at your work," said a voice so apathetic and cold that it made her stop in the middle of the crosswalk.

Horns started to blare at her, as she looked down to her phone to see that instead of dialing back Quistis, she had it the unknown number from which he called. Groaning she hung up the phone again and started to move out of the cars. She was a horrible person for doing that. Right now if one of those cars hit her it would almost be a merciful act of kindness towards her.

Walking half a block she tried to ignore the vibration coming from her phone as she made her way towards downtown, but unlike last time, it was clear that the mystery man wasn't going to go away so easily this time.

Biting the bullet she raised the phone and accepted the call, "Listen, I already feel horrible that I accidently called you saying all that. It was terrible of me but please…. _Please_… Just forget my number. Forget me entirely…"

"Don't hang up on me this time," his voice had a hint of authority in it that somehow seemed to sucker her into obeying. "I understand what last night was about and I agree that it is best for all involved to forget what happened and cease communications."

While agreeing with it, Rinoa couldn't shake away the feeling that the coldness in his voice was really anger. She felt so guilty hearing it and knowing that her callousness was the reason for it being there. She just couldn't act like what she did was ok though, because it wasn't. She wanted long lasting relationships, not one-night stands and leading him on anymore at this point would be just as cruel.

"Let's just settle this issue so we both can go on with our lives without each other. My driver can pick you up and assist you in getting anything you need to make it to work on time."

She was good enough at reading in between the lines to understand that he was suggesting he could pay for their transgressions last night.

"I don't want your money." Rinoa replied as softly as she could not to come off ungrateful, "But I did this to myself and I'm not going to have some stranger bail me out- no offense."

There was a moment of silence, "At least let my driver take you to work. It's no inconvenience to me and will allow me to wash my hands of this situation."

Rinoa bit her lips wondering what options did she really have in this case but it was clear that refusing him was going to be difficult as he demanded her location.

"Lorie and 75th. By the fruit smoothie shack that has the yellow curtains," she caved closing her eyes.

"Yes, I know the place. Stay there so my driver can find you," his voice ordered but after a second of silence she could hear voice soften slightly as he finally allowed himself to breathe, "Goodbye, Rinoa."

Before she could even raise her voice the phone went dead. In a way it was almost a perfect ending to their ill-fated meeting. She took a small spot on an old stone bench in front of the smoothie bench relieved to be able to get off her feet. She still had no idea what the mystery brunette's name was, but at least she would not have to thank him in person so he would never have to find out.

* * *

Please read, enjoy, and most importantly review!


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**Beta: LyLyRin**

* * *

**Ooo000ooo**

**Chapter 2: First Impressions**

**Ooo000oo**

* * *

There was no hiding the long limousine that pulled up curbside was for Rinoa. Redness started to pool to her cheeks as the people around her started to stare and wonder why she was worthy of such special treatment. At least she was glad she wouldn't have to explain to them that this was all because of a disastrous one-night stand. At this point, any story they would come up with would be a better story than the truth.

A tall man leaped out of the driver's side, which only escalated the situation as he managed to attract even more attention with his cowboy ensemble and devilishly good looks.

Standing at a good six foot something, he had naturally long wavy brown hair, that was neatly secured back by a black binder. With his hair pulled away, it was certain that no one could miss his vivid green eyes that instantly lit up upon seeing her by the smoothie shop. No, Rinoa had a hard time ignoring anything about this man. From his freakishly high cheekbones, to the way his smile was accented with a dimple. He tipped his cowboy hat in greetings and managed to attract attention from the female population around him that a woman walking by stumbled missing the crack in the sidewalk.

The cowboy's arm instantly wrapped around the young woman's arm, stabilizing her from meeting the pavement.

"Careful now. Can't afford a young thing like yourself to be injured on my account," He spoke with a light drawl but his voice was light and casual, which instantly put the blushing woman at ease before he let her go so she could walk away from him.

He smiled turning back to Rinoa, graciously covering the fact that he had scoped out the woman's butt as she had walked away, "Ms. Rinoa, it's a pleasure to meet you again."

"T-thank you for helping me," She stuttered, as the realization came over her that they must have met the other night during her black out.

"What can I say?" He smiled even wider allowing another dimple to form, "I'm never one to refuse helping a damsel in distress. Enough about me, though... The boss told me you were in a rush."

She winced, "Yes, actually..."

"No worries," He gave her a sly wink while opening the passenger door for her, "I'm paid to be able to make the impossible happen. "

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that. I need to get to the Lorie Tower. Please don't say that it's far from here…"

The gentlemen's smile dropped slightly as he looked at her, "The Lorie Tower?"

"Oh… it is**,** isn't it?" Rinoa voice dropped in seeing his perplexed reaction.

Straightening himself up, he corrected his smile to one of confidence, "No, Mam. No trouble at all. I can have you there in less than ten minutes."

Rinoa smiled as she followed the direction the driver gracefully swept his arms towards.

"Thank you…" She trailed off realizing she never caught his name.

"Irvine Kennise, miss. Again, the pleasure is all mine."

* * *

**ooo000ooo**

* * *

The morning had been a disaster, one he couldn't seem to recover from. Squall had always been told that he was oblivious to other's emotions but even he should have realized the look on her face this morning was one of regret.

Maybe he had realized it, but deep down chose to ignore it?

Either way, the moment he heard his front door close behind her, there was no reason for him to run away from the indisputable facts staring him in the face. She wanted nothing more to do with him. That much was clear.

Wasn't that how it was supposed to be? Most men around him were more than willing to spend a few good hours with a woman of her caliber and would celebrate her for not staying past her welcome. It was just sex. Straight to the point and there was no reason to convolute it with personal feelings. Hyne knows that's how Squall preferred everything else in his life to be.

If that was true, then why was he holed up in his office right now betraying himself by being bitter?

He should be just thankful she wasn't an Estharain women looking to use sex to get her somewhere. Despite not growing up here, he knew fully well how competitive woman were in this country. Many wouldn't think twice in using every "weapon" in their arsenal to land them a coveted job. He had unfortunately learned that lesson the hard way when he first moved here to aide his father's company.

Turning his chair towards his office window, he ran his fingers through his dampen hair as he gazed over the foreign city back drop as the grip on his cell phone tightened. Even with all the logic and t benefits of her departure pointed out, he couldn't shake the cynicism he felt at that moment.

He made a tragic mistake last night- that much was clear. He let the walls he used to protect himself down and it came with a heavy price. Simply enough, he made a miscalculation somewhere along the way last night because no matter how long he sat there and analyzed their interaction last night, nowhere could he pin where he had misread the signs.

When he had walked into that restaurant, it was far from unusual to find Seifer waiting with a woman at the bar. This time, something different from the start as Squall noticed that the woman was far from Seifer's usual curvaceous blonde and usually drunk archetype. Instead he was with a brunette; a foreigner was an easy deduction seeing how everyone from Esthar wore the latest if not extreme fashions. This woman carried herself confidentially in a classic crimson blouse with a tight black knee length skirt. If he had to pass quick judgment, Squall would have guessed she was from Deling.

The next unusual break from Seifer's pattern was the fact she was sipping a glass of white wine. Seifer himself had his usual whiskey in hand, but normally he would insist in a stronger proof for his target in a bid for them to loosen up. The fact that she wasn't drinking a stronger drink proved that this woman wasn't easily persuaded.

Squall passed the hostess, ignoring her proper greeting or groveling as Squall acknowledged it to be, and walked towards the bar in order to get a better look at her.

The mysterious woman seemed to sense him well before he was able to call out to Seifer and turned around to face him. Her midnight hair spilled over her shoulder and in one move she unexplainably rendered his mind to go blank with one smile. Right then and there he should have realized he was treading in deep water.

After regaining his stride from her blind-siding reaction to his approach, Squall found himself closing in on the small gathering. The entire time he was there he was unable to tear his attention away from her perfect ivory of skin that was offset by the nightfall of her eyes that seemed just as unwilling to look away from him.

Seifer seemed oblivious to their interactions and continued entertaining them stories of his time with SeeD and how he ended up moving to Esthar for work. By the end of their drinks, Squall was certain he was coming off rude by failing to add anything to the conversation. Normally he could care less if he came off that way, but something about her left him anxious. It was certainly a first for him, as normally he detested the woman around here whose looks were simply copies of others. She**,** on the other hand was blessed with natural beauty like the full lips that pressed together in a nervous response to his quietness.

Never did he expect that the night's events were to unfold like how they did. Getting swept away in a moment of recklessness that found its end back at his apartment and ultimately a morning filled with regret.

Even though that stirred anger deep within him he couldn't ignore his own responsibility in this mess. While he didn't understand how he had ended up in this situation, it was still certainly one of his creations.

He looked to his cell and pressed the screen for the small video to begin to play.

The video on his cell bounced around a lot, as the camera operator struggled with the device. Frustrated, he heard Rinoa's voice once more questioning if it was recording. Her voice alone made him tense in an unsettling reaction he loathed.

He saw a close up of his hand for a moment before giving her a short confirmation that it indeed was recording.

Releasing the phone, it was quickly passed back and turned onto the subject of her interest- Himself. Much had preluded before that point, evident by the red mark under his eye, rumpled hair, and slightly swollen lips. He leaned back in his bathtub and watched intently as if he was developing a hunger for what was in front of him.

Why he let her film himself in that state was unconceivable, until he saw the glass of champagne in his hand. At least he had the only copy of this unwanted memento.

"See! This is nice isn't it?" Her voice questioned him with such hope that it turned his stomach knowing how she would later come to regret this.

Frowning slightly in confusion, he spoke carefully around her question, "You felt the need to film that you were right?"

Her light voice perked up with delight, "I think you just admitted on camera that I was right."

"I'm just stating for the record that I'm enjoying the view." He mused in the video, as the camera slightly panned down at what the filmmaker was clearly distracted by. He was thankful that nothing was visible due to the bubbles in the tub.

The girl laughed nervously as she adjusted the camera back to his face, "Hey can I ask you something?"

His blue eyes kept their focus on her, "Hmn?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

The questions hit him now just as hard as it had in the video. Thinking about it now, he still did not have an answer for her. At the time he wondered if there was a hidden question behind that as it seemed so childish and immature.

"No," He responded truthfully to which she quickly replied, "Oh."

"Why? Do you?" He turned the subject around to deflect from the uncomfortable feelings he felt by the scrutinizing camera in his face.

"Absolutely," She confessed with confidence that clearly bewildered him in the video.

His eyes searched the girl behind the camera for clarification as the camera shook from her moving towards him. The water swished in the back ground as he saw her hand grip the side of the tub for support, "I believe in destiny and fate. That it all can happen in a single moment if you allow yourself to be open to see it."

"Really?" he smirked skeptically.

"I just think some people are too scared to let it happen," She acknowledged.

His head turned slightly, "And do you think I am one of those people?"

"Hmmm, depends…" the camera focused in on his eyes as he took a sip from his glass, "How do you feel about me?"

"I just met you," he responded from his glass.

"So?"

"So?" his voice seemed exacerbated by the confusion she had, "So I don't know…"

"You don't want to know," She understood finally what he meant and was met with disappointment.

"I didn't say that," he defended wondering if this was going to end on a bad note.

There was a pause for a moment that seemed to drag on forever until the camera moved as she took his chin in the shot. The camera fell from his face to his shoulder as the operator suddenly no longer cared for the little camera.

"Okay, well look me in the eye." Her voice demanded off camera.

Then he could hear her voice in the distance, "You're falling in love with me… You're falling in love with me…"

Squall could remember the heat of her breath on his lips like it had just happened. Her forehead had pressed against his, as her dark eyes bore into him with such sweet intensity that it ignited something explosive in him. In that moment he wanted nothing more than run away. Instead, he was forced by the raven-haired beauty to just sit there defenseless as she undid every safety mechanism he had carefully put into place over the years.

The camera didn't pick up the next words she said. They had been too soft and said in a silent whisper that he almost didn't hear them himself at the time despite being chest to chest with her. It was the way she moved her lips against his that he knew she was asking him if her spell had worked.

Words were something he was never good at. He only could show her in his actions.

The camera was shoved from her hand and slid across the floor, settling underneath his double sink. The video on the screen had dimmed but the sounds of laughter that slowly turned into soft moans were still audible.

Unable to take any more of the memory he paused the video and looked out to the perfect skyline of Esthar. It was a moment of insanity with an unstable force that made him crumble last night. A perfect storm that made him lose sight of his own objectives, but it was nothing that he couldn't easily put back in place. Rinoa was gone, satisfied with the agreement of never having to see each other again. He could easily erase his own memories and fall back into the way things were before last night.

Dragging his finger across the small screen, he wiped away the evidence and along with it, banished the feelings that had stirred that night.

* * *

**ooo000ooo**

* * *

There was no time other than a rushed thank you to the cowboy before bolting from the car, leaving all formalities behind as she skidded across the polished concrete in front of the Lorie Communications building. Ignoring all the obvious stares from the people she pushed out of her way, she managed to squeeze herself into one of the packed elevators just in time to be considered "not late".

It wasn't too soon after giving a small sigh of relief that she realized it was too premature to celebrate. She caught sight of her reflection in the glass door of the elevator and once she saw how disheveled her hair was still she quickly tried to smoother herself out. It took two floors for Rinoa to notice that the women next to her was desperately trying not to focus anywhere on her. Rinoa's eyes quickly found the reason for the woman's sudden aversion. There was far too much air condition in this building for such a thin shirt.

Crossing her arms tightly over her chest, Rinoa could hardly wait for the elevator to arrive at her floor. Stepping off quickly, she saw a small brunette siting behind a stylish glass reception desk.

The woman was eye catching in her own right, making Rinoa wonder if beauty was a hiring factor for this company. Her short brown hair was playfully flipped up at the ends and it perfectly complimented her petite face. Rinoa walked up to the desk, as the woman smacked on her bubble gum and twisted back and forth on her desk chair while amusing herself on her tablet. When she finally looked up to greet Rinoa, she did a classic double take revealing her eyes true green hue, "Are you Miss Heartilly?"

"Yes, I am. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," Rinoa greeted as the secretary stretched out her own hand.

Rinoa reached out sheepishly to shake the woman's hand quickly so should cover herself back up, but by the path the young woman's eyes had made, Rinoa was certain her little secret wasn't just hers anymore.

"Yes, same. I'm Selphie Tilmitt, the receptionist for Mr. Lorie…" Rinoa had to give the girl credit for trying to ignore Rinoa's state, "Long night?"

And just like that, there it was… Out in the open, with no hope of being able to pretend it would all be ok. What made her more speechless was what flew out of her mouth in response, "I have a dog."

That caught the short brunette of guard as well, "Oh?"

"She got out last night," where was she going with this? "She got hit by a car."

Instantly Rinoa was beside herself by the lie she was spewing, as the brunette's eyes widen in horror.

"Oh no! Will she will be ok?" She replied in all earnest making Rinoa feel guilty as hell.

She hung her head slightly unable to look her in the eye, "She will, thank you."

"What's her name?" Selphie stood up to walk around her desk.

"Angelo," Rinoa answered without thinking, but she saw the problem with it as quickly as Selphie did.

"Angelo? For a girl?"

Rinoa just shrugged. After all, that was all she could do in this moment in order not to panic.

"Well," Selphie picked up a black cardigan from her chair and offered it to Rinoa, "Here… Take this. Us girls have to stick together since it's practically a boy's club in there."

Taking the sweater Rinoa could physically feel the pang of guilt as she shrugged into it. Her father warned her that Esthar was full of moral-less people who could lie with a smile and kill without a second thought. She should have listened. One night here and she was already living up to his stereotype.

"Well**,** let me give you a small tour and show you to your new home away from home," She said bubbly linking their arms together.

It was everything that Rinoa had dreamed of as a small child. Esthar was known for their futuristic advancements and clean-cut style. Certainly the lay out of the upper management offices was a testament to that fact.

While all the walls were made of clear glass, it only took a touch of a hand for the walls to cloud with frost for privacy. It was enough for her inner child to squeal with delight at making it this far. This was her dream and despite all the obstacles that had lined her way she was now living it. It was almost enough for her to forget about waking up to a naked man that morning.

"This is what I like to call the hive. Everyone here are the editors for their respective paper. They put their respect magazines through the wringer before finally bring it to our bosses for their final approval."

Scanning the impressive and frantic scene before here one thing was certain. If Rinoa had any hope of fitting in she was going to have to raid Quistis's closet as everyone there wore designer suits making her outfit even shabbier.

Selphie lead the way to the back offices where a single desk sat in front of a large office that had its privacy frost on.

"Well this is your desk. I'll inform of Mr. Leonheart of your arrival," Selphie's eyes bounced to Rinoa's for a second before a sad smile suddenly graced her petite face, "Good luck to you."

Rinoa frowned before blurting, "Wait, I'm sorry, Mr. Leonheart?"

Selphie paused confused, "Yes? Your boss?"

Rinoa laughed nervously, "Oh, I'm sorry, there's been some confusion. I was hired for a position with Mr. Lorie."

There was an awkward silence as the two of them stared blankly at each other until the recognition suddenly dawned on the small secretary, "Oh no… I see what is happening here."

"What?" Rinoa asked feeling the fear sinking in.

Embarrassment colored the brunettes face as she took Rinoa's arm once more leading her away from anyone who could over hear them, "I should have suspected something was up when you were hired so quickly. Hyne knows I've been trying to fill this position for. That's when the president stepped in and over took the process. I should have realized he was up to something."

The growing pit in Rinoa's stomach was threatening to overtake her, "What do you mean up to something?"

"Mr. Leonheart is Mr. Lorie's son. He is editor-in-chief of Weapons Monthly Magazine." Selphie explained.

"I'm sure the posting stated clearly to be an assistant for Mr. Lorie." Rinoa stated again.

"Mr. Leonheart's pen name is Lorie as well… To keep the family ties visible I'm afraid."

It took her a moment to remember how to breathe as she searched the brunette's eyes for any signs of this being a very unfunny initiation prank, but the expression on the bubbly woman was clearly one she did not use often.

"So I work for a Weapon's magazine editor... Who is not CEO Lorie, but his son whose pen name is Loire?" She asked feeling like she was going to pass out at this point.

The brunette nodded and shrugged it off, "Yes, which is what your application states."

Rinoa took a deep breath trying to wash the disappointment away. All right, perhaps this wasn't what she was expecting, but really was this so bad? It wasn't the CEO himself but it was still his son. His son had to have just as much clout in the industry as his father.

"Weapons magazine," Rinoa tested the words carefully, " I still don't get this, though. How did I get this job? I don't know anything about weapons…"

Selphie's face twitched slight leading Rinoa to know there was more a lot more to this, "What don't I know?"

"Honestly? You got the job because you applied for the job and didn't turn it down after seeing the contract. His son is well known here in Esthar for being... difficult."

"Define difficult?"

Selphie leaned into whisper, "I hear the last man who filled the position got institutionalized."

Rinoa burst with laughter, "Oh come on, stop! You're just trying to scare me!"

Selphie shrugged backing away, "The girl before him quit only after four hours of working. She left sobbing."

Rinoa let that bit of information sink in for a minute, "I need a meeting with Mr. Lorie- the father… not the son… This was not in the job description."

Selphie took a few steps back as Rinoa fell into her desk chair, "I'll see what Mr. Lorie has opened. Just… try to keep a low profile for now."

Turning away from the retreating brunette, Rinoa turned to her workspace feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. This was far from how she thought this was going to go. This place was beautiful. Her desk was huge and the brilliant desktop tablet was amazing… but now everything seemed tainted by the fact that she apparently had signed up to work with a psychopathic man- one who specialized in weapons apparently.

Forcing down a gulp, Rinoa started to set up her work place. For now at lest she was being paid so she had to do something while waiting for a meeting with the president.

Rinoa entered into her assigned email account and already saw two emails waiting for her. Click on the first one she saw it was from Selphie up at the front desk.

**0000**

**To:**** HeartillyXWPDXloirecommunica tionsXcom**

**From:**** TilmittXFDXloirecommunicatio nsXcom**

**Subject: Got your back!**

**Mr. Loire has an opening in two hours. I have you scheduled in. Don't be late because there won't be another opening till next week.**

**-Selphie Tilmit**

**0000**

Taking a big breath Rinoa quickly wrote a reply thanking her for arranging that for her and went on to the next waiting email.

**0000**

**To:**** HeartillyXWPDXloirecommunica tionsXcom**

**From: Q_TieXjiveXcom**

**Subject: Are you still living?**

**Got your email from the girl at the front desk. I just wanted to check in after the rough start to your day? Let me know you're still alive?**

**-Quistis**

**P.S. How long have we had a girl dog name Angelo? I want details tonight.**

**0000**

Rinoa laughed silently to herself knowing that she would need a glass of wine tonight, preferably one at home, if she was going to have to divulge details. She quickly wrote a short note stating she was alright and made it in time and that she would discuss their poor new dog's condition later tonight. When she signed her name to the email she heard a new message alert to her inbox.

**0000**

**To:**** HeartillyXWPDXloirecommunica tionsXcom**

**From: ****SXLXWPDXloirecommunicationsX com**

**Subject:**

**It has been brought to my attention that you've been hired as my new assistant editor. Unfortunately for me, it seems that I do not even need to be consulted for hiring replacements, so with that I will state the obvious:**

**1: Bring all packages and pages for submission to me directly. Under no circumstances should you open or review them yourself.**

**2: Until you have proven your worth to me you can guard my door, field my calls, and fetch my coffee.**

**S.L**

**0000**

Rinoa was shaken by the time she reached the cold initials signed to the end of the most unprofessional greeting she had ever gotten. She looked up at the office knowing the shrew of a man was hiding just behind those walls. She wanted nothing more than to storm right in there and tell him how much of an asshole he was for the insulting email.

**0000**

**To: ****SXLXWPDXloirecommunicationsX com**

**From:**** HeartillyXWPDXloirecommunica tionsXcom**

**Subject: First impressions**

**While I agree that this situation is out of the ordinary, I have confidence that in time I can earn your trust and prove to be a valuable asset to your team. Please allow me to make a better first impression with my qualifications:**

**1: I was valedictorian at Galbadian Prep High and graduated with honors. While there I was editor in chief to both school newspapers, where I have received numerous awards for the publications.**

**2: I received a full scholarship to the Galbadian University English program, where I became editor in chief by the time I graduated- Full honors and at the top of my class of course.**

**3: I had internships with the Timber Bugle before I was hired and worked for The Gabadian Press.**

**As you can see I have plenty of experience to assist you with whatever you need. I will assure you that President Loire had made an excellent choice.**

**Sincerely,**

**R.H.**

**0000**

Triumphantly, she hit the send button and spun once around in her chair and looked at her watch. It was only ten in the morning and by the looks of things her appointment with President Lorie was not going to come soon enough.

**0000**

**To:**** HeartillyXWPDXloirecommunica tionsXcom**

**From: ****SXLXWPDXloirecommunicationsX com**

**Subject: RE: First impressions**

**I don't recall my previous email asking for your resume, but I was forward your lack luster application when you arrived this morning. Since you brought up the subject, what kind experience do you have with the military, war history, weapon smiting, or combat training, for that matter?**

**S.L**

**0000**

Rinoa's eyes shot open at his direct and flat out rudeness. She looked around wondering if anyone else could see this- forgetting she was absolutely alone with this monster. Biting her tongue she did her best to sell herself while remaining calm.

**0000**

**To: ****SXLXWPDXloirecommunicationsX com**

**From:**** HeartillyXWPDXloirecommunica tionsXcom**

**Subject: RE: RE: First impressions**

**While I lack the real world experience of combat training, I grew up in a military family and have the basic knowledge that will lend itself. I am also efficient in fact checking and research, should you need those services.**

**R.H.**

**0000**

The moment her computer alerted her to his reply she knew it was going to contain nothing good. So as she braced herself for worst, she clicked on the new message waiting.

**0000**

**To:**** HeartillyXWPDXloirecommunica tionsXcom**

**From: ****SXLXWPDXloirecommunicationsX com**

**Subject: RE: RE: RE: First impressions**

**So as I previously suspected, you are unqualified for this position. Unless part of your resume includes working at a barista, stay out of my way. Forward all calls to my inbox and do not disturb me for any reason. You can send my next appointment right in.**

**S.L**

**0000**

Rinoa's jaw hung open for over a moment as she let out a huff at the nerve of this asshole. Selphie's far fetch story of his last assistant being institutionalize more weight. At this rate Rinoa might be incarcerated for the murder of her boss.

**0000**

**To: ****SXLXWPDXloirecommunicationsX com**

**From:**** HeartillyXWPDXloirecommunica tionsXcom**

**Subject: MEANIE**

**You know what? I really don't need this from some miserable, self-righteous, prick, who can't even bother to greet his new employee properly. Instead you hide like a cowered behind your tablet instead of handling your business professionally! I don't care if I moved across the globe for this job. If it means I have to work for you for another minute, I'd rather quit than remain employed by you.**

**R.H.**

**0000**

Rinoa nodded liking the message her note contained; she quickly deleted the body of the message. As fulfilling and most certainly warranted of a comeback that it was, she needed this job. Just as she had pointed out, she did move across the globe for this and thanks to certain dreadful events, she no longer had any money to fall back on. So whether she liked it or not, she was stuck here until she could find another well paying job.

**0000**

**To: ****SXLXWPDXloirecommunicationsX com**

**From:**** HeartillyXWPDXloirecommunica tionsXcom**

**Subject: MEANIE**

**I'll send him in and hold your calls.**

**R.H.**

**0000**

She hit the send button just as she looked up to the subject line seeing her heading only for a moment before it disappeared to her sent box. The pit of her stomach grew as she grasped the entire horror of her error. Gasping, Rinoa looked around as if someone around her could possibly save her from the impending doom she had just sentenced herself too.

Turning back to the tablet, she furiously tapped away on its keyboard, "No... Oh please no... Please come back... Come back... Oh hyne, what have I done?"

Than an all to quick of a reply was shot to her in box with the dreaded title still displayed.

Unable to take a breath she clicked the message and recoiled at the very simple message it contained.

**0000**

**To:**** HeartillyXWPDXloirecommunica tionsXcom**

**From: ****SXLXWPDXloirecommunicationsX com**

**Subject: RE: MEANIE**

**You're fired.**

**S.L**

* * *

**ooo000ooo**

* * *

_**Layla's corner:**_

* * *

_**Wow, I don't even know what to say. I guess a start would be, "Hey everyone! I'm not dead!" It has been a looong time since I've posted and for that I'm really sorry. Life takes over sometimes. With a two year old, a trip nearly every month, the flu, and holidays I've been MIA for writing. Its so hard to write when your so exhausted. I really hope to change all that and start posting regularly again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite it being a bit rushed. I'm trying to get a chapter out for Into Thin Air very soon as well. Well, as always...**_

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Set Up

**_Beta: ___****LylyRin**

* * *

**_ooo000ooo_**

* * *

**_Chapter Three: The Set Up_**

* * *

**_oo000ooo_**

* * *

Black font blurred into the harsh white screen as heat pooled into her eyes that read the same line over and over again.

_You're fired._

Rinoa didn't actually need to read the letters to know what the email said, but she couldn't help but fixate on the two-letter subject text while the panic swept through her. Her knuckles turned white as her grip on the edge of her seat tightened.

So start the spiral down fall. She could feel the sobs hitch on short breaths she was taking in hope of slowing her breakdown down. So absorbed into her own decent, she didn't hear the man the man on his cell phone approach.

"Alsmay for Leonhart." He auto responded as he scrolled through his email.

Rinoa remained dead to the outside world causing the man to grow irritated.

"I said Alsmay for-" His eyes glanced up making his words seamlessly fall apart. The last thing he was expecting to see was the very same girl who had got him into this mess. Not to mention that she was in the same outfit he had met her in last night.

"I'm sorry," she whispered faintly before clearing her throat. "He's expecting you…"

Exchanging no more than that, Rinoa collected herself from the chair and excused herself, as the tall blonde remained there, speechless.

Rushing out of the private executive offices, Rinoa crossed the frantic pressroom struggling to keep her inner turmoil private and not a public show. That was something she was failing at miserably, however, Rinoa hardly noticed when her frantic flight path nearly took out Selphie as she exited the copier room.

In mid collision, the brunette gave a brief shout before realizing who she had nearly become road kill from, "Ouch! Watch-Oh hey! I was just coming to get you. Mr. Lorie is leaving early to go to Dollet. If you run now you can catch him before he-"

There was no way Rinoa could keep her emotions in check any longer as the tears welded up in her eyes. Involuntarily, her lower lip began to tremble as she turned her face in the last bid to maintain what was left of her pride, but once the dam broke, the water poured forth unrestrained.

The secretary's eyes grew wide in horror as she watched the new study bend so easily, "Already?! Hyne it's been less than two hours! What's wrong with that man?"

Failing miserably at reply, a strangled cry came out as eyes from around the room started to look up for the source.

Selphie hushed her as she saw more eyes turning towards them, "You can't do that here, okay?"

Seeing that it was far too late for that, Selphie seized Rinoa's arm**,** yanking her into the copier room, and locking the door behind them

"If they smell weakness they will jump all over you and shred you limb to limb." Selphie chastised her, "Now, what happened?"

"I just got fired," Rinoa final spoke the words making the whole situation even more real. "Oh, Hyne… I really just lost my job. The job I've moved half way around the world for!"

Rinoa's body slinked back to perch on an edge of a table for support. This was really it. She was really going to become homeless on the streets with nothing but a negative bank account. This was a fate worse than death, because the only person who could bail her out at this point was her father. Truth be told, she would prefer death to speaking one word of this to him. If she admitted her failures to him, the chains she worked so hard to escape from would return and be tighter than ever.

But what other option did she have? She no longer had any mysterious "acquaintance with benefits". Apparently she didn't even play that role well enough not to be fired from.

Rinoa could feel her frown deepen with despair which alarmed the young woman next to her. Selphie blinked a few times trying to digest the news she just heard.

"But how? It's only been a few hours…" She stumbled trying to rationalize it. "What did you…? Ok, you know what? None of that really matters right now because Laguna is in the process of leaving his office right now! Go to him and beg for your job back!"

Rinoa looked up uncertain, "What good would that do when he wasn't the one who fired me in the first place? Maybe this is meant to be. I mean that man is a monster, Selphie. It's like he degrades people as a hobby. Realistically, even if I got my job back, how long could I go before this happens all over again?"

The brunette pursed her lips together wanting to challenge that, but ultimately her face fell accepting the choice had already been made, "So you're just going to give up?"

Wiping the stray tears away with the back of her hand, she inhaled slowly as she tried to pick up the broken pieces. What was she going to do? This was hardly the first time she had fallen into one of her crazy dreams and failed. It was something she was guilty of doing often but never did they have the consequences like the ones she was about to face.

"First, I'm going to find Mr. Lorie and thank him for the opportunity he had given me. Hopefully it will be enough to keep my career viable," Rinoa said forcing herself to stand on her two legs.

There wasn't much more to say between the two of them as they walked together to the President's office. Rinoa was just trying to keep her frame from raddling too noticeably as every male seemed to take notice of her as she passed them. Rinoa gazed at them and they all turned away quickly to talk amongst themselves.

Well, if they were already gossiping about her, she wouldn't have to endure it for too long.

Selphie eased Rinoa towards the opaque glass doors that had Lorie communication etched into it.

"If there is anything else you know where my desk is. Good luck, Rinoa." Selphie said offering a small pitiful smile before turning away, leaving Rinoa with one hand on the door knob, and the other clutched in a nervous fist.

* * *

_**ooo000Oooo**_

* * *

It was infuriating how everything was getting under his skin today. Nothing today had gone well from the instant he woke up, and exasperatingly, Squall was outwardly showing it to anyone who was unfortunate enough to cross his path. That tactlessly also applied to one of his most popular contributors, who happened to walk through his door, with a jeering grin already covered his face.

"I'm not in the mood," Squall said through a shallow breath. His jaw tautened at thought of having to deal with this on top of what he was already coping with. However one of the many faults with Seifer was that he was juvenile, and was never one to let anything go of anything. So when he strides in to Squall's office like that, Squall already knows whatever is going to come out of this mouth will be tiresome.

"Your new assistant? Seriously?" Seifer busted out laughing, "Isn't that a little fucking cliché, even for Lorie?"

Confused, Squall looked up from his antiqued leather chair to notice that his partner had an extra pep in his step this morning. Hardly surprising knowing that he had given Seifer a full nights worth of ammunition to use against him. However the unexpected part was the subject of his assistant. Of all things to mock him with, that wasn't what he anticipated.

"That's ex-assistant now. I just fired him before you came in. Another one of Laguna's plans to make my life more miserable." Squall stated as he turned to grab some files he would need for their meeting.

"Him?" Seifer balked. "Who's him?"

"Him… Her…. Whatever." Squall shrugged turning back and dropping the master copy of his magazine on the table, "Whoever it was couldn't even make it until lunchtime, so why waste my time finding out? Did you bring the new layouts for me?"

Seifer took a seat in front of his stainless steel desk that was over flooded by submissions and edits that would be enough to drown anyone for a month. Instead of saying anything, he sat there with an intense stare while his fingers lightly touched his lips, which were pressed into a hard line.

"What?" Squall inquired automatically, despite not really wanting to know what was lurking in contributor's mind.

The blonde lifted his fingers away from his mouth as he cocked his head to the side, "I can't tell if you're fucking with me, right now. You might be the only person on this country that can mess with my head or you just might be the most oblivious son-of-a-bitch to have ever walked into Esthar."

That caught Squall's attention. Straightening up, the brunette eyes narrowed in confusion, but before he had the chance to respond, enlightenment sparkled in the giants green eyes.

"Oh sweet Hyne, thank you for this gift!" Seifer bellowed in merriment while clapping his hands together slowly.

"This is just about the best damn thing I have seen in a long time." He said as tears of joy formed in his eyes.

Growing impatient Squall grabbed a pen and paper, "What are you going on about- no wait- I actually don't care enough to know."

With his laughter slowing down, Seifer leaned in, "You're pricklier than usual today. What's wrong Leonhart? Did the small town girl not put out last night? Is that why you're in such a fucked up mood?

"She was born in Dollet, that's hardly small town." He mumbled instantly regretting the words as they slipped out.

Squall closed his eyes biting his tonged. He was more than off his A-game today. His self-control was ghastly missing since this morning; she was the reason why he couldn't function normally and he was loathing the affects.

"Compared to Esthar, it is." Seifer unexpectedly straightened up from his chair with a revelation, "So wait you're telling me you actually manage to score with a girl? "

"I don't want to talk about it," though Squall understood that would do very little to sojourn the conversation from its apparent trajectory.

"Are you serious right now? First off, she was my mark asshole. If stealing her was not bad enough, you nagged her and _still_ you're in a piss poor mood?" Seifer exclaimed not being able to believe what he was hearing, "What did you finish too early or something? Did she get mad and storm out on you or something?"

A glare was not even enough to subdue the blonde as he started laughing, "Comm'on tell me! I bet it's fixable! Maybe you can get your soon to be ex-secretary to send her some flowers before you kick her to the curb."

Seifer was continuing to laugh so hard he was shedding tears over it. "Isn't that a sufficient amount of mocking? Can we get back to work?" Squall asked hoping to reign in the conversation.

"Are you kidding?" The blonde said in between laughs, "This is only the beginning."

* * *

**_ooo000ooo_**

* * *

Rinoa crossed the sizeable threshold to see President Laguna Lorie standing at the edge of his desk with a light brown coat draped over his arm, while looking at papers. The office had been built in the same streamline fashion as the rest of the building. Black polished cement floors met floor to ceiling windows allowing all of Esthar's life in. Yet, President Lorie's personal furniture was as far away from the typical modern decoration the people of Esthar seemed adore. His oversized desk that was covered in paper work was a natural stain and hand carved like it had been made long before her time.

One glance up was all it took for a relax smile to overcome the older man's face as he spotted her approaching. He forgot all about what he was doing, and walked towards her with welcoming open arms.

"Ms. Heartilly! I'm so pleased to see you!"

Walking forward Rinoa extended her hand but the President outright rejected the notion and pulled her into a friendly embrace, "Please! Nearly twenty years in Esthar and I'm still considered an outsider to many people of in Esthar. Foreigners like ourselves have to stick together if we're expected to survive in this world of excess."

Pulling away Laguna, grinned soften as he let out a slowly sigh, "Let me tell you, there is nothing like someone from the west to breathe some sanity into this place. This country and their wild tendencies, I tell you... So tell me, how is everything in your new position? I hope your desk was to your satisfactory."

The air seemed to have been sucked out of the room suddenly as Rinoa put on a painful smile. This suddenly had gone from awkward to worse when she realized she had no idea how she was going to accomplish this.

"Yes, Sir, everything was quite lovely-"

"I sense a but…. "He wrinkled his nose in displeasure.

Grimacing Rinoa took a big breath.

_Here goes nothing_, she thought.

"Sir, I'm afraid I am here to thank you for the opportunity that you have graciously given me-"

"Oh, I see where this is going…" The older gentleman interrupted, needing to perch on the edge of his clear desk, "What has my son done now?"

Blinking a few times, it took Rinoa a half a breath to voice her protest, "N-Nothing Sir. I'm afraid I am the one who failed you."

"Mhm." The older main simply agreed while not believing a word, "Is that so? Please child, go on."

Rinoa stood there dumbfounded for a moment pondering what he wanted her to say. She couldn't criticize his only son, could she? No of course not! Laguna was a certainly the kindest man she ever had the pleasure to meet but even he would shelter his own.

"I'm afraid I did not live up to your son's expectations."

The president snorted with amusement, "I see! Excuse me… Continue."

Rinoa let out a draining sigh, "I'm afraid my services were terminated. I was in the wrong and I greatly regret my unprofessional behavior."

"Which was?"

Oh Hyne. Was he really going to make her admit what she had done? Because it hadn't been mortifying enough when she had done it in the first place, but now she had to relive it in front of the man she admired most? There was no use in over thinking this, she realized. If he wanted to know, all he had to do was ask his tech support team to pull up the emails. Nothing was kept private in the world of a corporation now a day.

"I called him a meanie, Sir." She mumbled.

The president's face remained unreadable for a moment and just when Rinoa's heart sank to the bottom of her shoes, she heard the President repeat her.

"You called him a meanie?" He said slowly, starting to laugh. "You called my son a Meanie in an email and he fired you?"

Slowly his giggles turned into an uncontrollable deep side laugh where the lines in his face deepened and his crowfeet etching out from the corners of his eyes showed a little more.

"I would have to think that was probably one of the nicer things people have called him," Laguna disclosed wiping a tear from his eye.

Not knowing how to react Rinoa just stood looking as lost as she felt, "It was still highly inappropriate. For that I am sorry. I just wanted to thank you before I took my leave."

"Oh my dear, you don't need to worry about him."

She stopping breathing, "I don't?"

Laguna shook his head allowing his silvering black hair fell a bit from the binder that held it back, "I am the one who hired you and I am certainly the only one who can fire you. You, my dear, work for me and my son has no control over that."

Was what she was hearing true? Did she really still have a job here after all that? Wait more importantly did she even want the job?

"You're still troubled." He sensed squinting.

Not knowing what to say, Rinoa stuttered for a second, "I don't want to come off ungrateful, because I am…"

"You don't wish to work for him." Laguna already knew where this was heading.

"I'm sorry Sir. I feel that our personalities don't suit each other in the end." She admitted casting her eyes down to his dark floors.

"It's alright my dear. You're not the first to tell this old fool that his son is difficult to work with. He's ungrateful, spiteful, and meanie as you so eloquently put it, but do you know why I picked you?"

Rinoa looked up, "I was the only person who applied?"

"No! Well… Not only that. There could have been a thousand other candidates and your resume still would have resounded with me. You are fearless to take a job here with such little history. You're a dreamer, much like myself. You're willing to jump through hoops in Timber, and most importantly, your presence was a strong one. I need someone with those qualities to help reign in my son."

"Sir, respectfully I'm still not sure that I am up to the task. I didn't even meet him in person before he terminated me."

"Ms. Heartilly, how much do you know about my son's history with this company?"

This was a bit embarrassing to admit but she had never heard of Weapon Monthly before this morning. She knew of every other publication Lorie communications owned, but this one had escaped her.

"Truthfully, none sir. I had no idea you even had a son to be truthful."

"Don't feel bad about that. Not many do. It hasn't been public knowledge for very long because even I didn't even know that I had a son until a few years ago. His mother and I hadn't worked out, and I wasn't made aware of his existence until she passed away. Now I'm looking to make up for the time that I've missed. Unfortunately easier said than done with someone like my son. He wanted nothing to do with me when he learned I was his father."

A solemn Laguna smiled a bittersweet smile, "The Gods smiled on me when he recently tried to start his own magazine. He needed a backer-"

" And he came to you?" Rinoa asked.

"Oh no! Like I've said, he wanted nothing to do with me. He had another investor inline but I bought that investor out. I forced him to acknowledge me and essentially forced our working relationship. That probably sounds pretty horrible…. It's just that I see so much potential in him and I believe one day he could run my company better then I even can."

Rinoa, uncertain what to say, fidgeted breaking the man of his reverie.

"Clearly going behind his back and forcing him into my company hasn't settled well. That much is to be expected, but in general, I see that he hasn't socially adapted to the world away from the military. I need someone to keep him on track and not allow his stubborn ways to stand in his greatness. His magazine is launching soon and I need it to be successful, but he can't do it alone. Despite what he thinks."

"There are many other people that would be more qualified." Rinoa tried to rebuttal.

Laguna raised his hand, cutting her off, "Would a twenty percent raise spark your interest?"

Twenty percent Her mouth hung open as her mind circled around that number and its many possible uses. The most important one coming to mind was the negative number in her banking account.

Snapping herself out of her daydream, Rinoa reeled herself back from getting a head of herself. This wasn't just about money. This was about pride and dignity. There was not enough Gil in the world that can buy that.

"That is a generous offer, but I still must turn you down." Rinoa said pleased that despite temptation, she could carry herself in a way she could be proud of.

Laguna nodded with a smile, "Smart girl. Always turn down the first offer. I see that my son is brutal to work for. What can I do to convince you to stay?"

Did he really want to write her a blank check at this point? Rinoa let out a troubling sigh, "This really isn't about money."

'No of course it's not," Laguna looked down residing for a moment. "Let me make you one last offer and if you reject it I will accept it and we can part on good terms."

Laguna leveled with her, eye to eye, "Give me three months, until the official launching of the magazine, and then I will promote you to whatever magazine you wish to work for with my highest recommendation. With that, a twenty per cent pay raise, and medical insurance. I'll also throw use of our private gym and spa located on the top floor."

Rinoa remained silent.

This man had structured many deals in his career that much was apparent. While the longer Rinoa stood before him speechless, the brighter the smile on his face grew.

"The only person who can fire you is myself, and of course you can quit at any time if it is too difficult. However, remain with us for the entire three months you will get all that I promised."

Apparently, pride and dignity could be bought with Gil, Rinoa realized. She wanted to deny that she was so weak but faced with the possibility of her dreams coming true she was like any other person. She caved.

There was one thing Rinoa still had to ask, "I don't really understand Sir. Why me?"

"Ms. Heartilly…. May I call you Rinoa?" Laguna put one hand on her shoulder, "I have built this company from the ground up when I was just a writer twenty seven years ago. All of that I did based on gut intuition. It's never been wrong and it's telling me that you are the missing link I need."

That was incredible praise coming from someone like Laguna that it left her speechless.

He added, "Someday soon I want to leave everything I have to my son, but I need to know that is something he wants and can handle despite our strained relationship. If anyone can get through to him, it's you Rinoa. Do we have ourselves a deal?"

Laguna stretched out his hand just as the door behind them opened, "Laguna, Ward has your car pulled up front."

Looking back Laguna waited for an answer putting all the pressure on her.

"I won't let you down, Sir," Rinoa responded.

An honest smile crossed the president's face, "Truthfully, this is best news I've had all day. Don't let that boy of mine push you around. Be assured, I'll have your back no matter what.

Returning to her desk Rinoa was feeling partially elated and somewhat redeemed over the horrific morning she had. Yet, she felt a certain amount of dread return seeing that the office door was still closed with its privacy walls in use. One thing that wasn't covered in her meeting with Mr. Lorie was who exactly was going to be informing Commander Asshole of her reinstatement?

Apparently it was going to have to be her.

Walking to the door she took a few big breaths, building the courage she was going to need to actually do this. This wasn't going to go over well, and she was going to have to take the brunt of it, but that didn't mean she was going to let him walk all over her. Now with the president's blessing, she now had the ammunition she needed to stand up to this prick. Maybe this office was terrified of him, but she no longer had any reason to be. She was going to turn this office upside down on him, and was all going to start now.

* * *

**_Layla's Corner_**

* * *

**_Yay! New chapter everyone! Please READ AND REVIEW. That's our bread and butter! Our inspiration to keep going! So do it! Do it now!_**


End file.
